


День Победы

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: Спецквест [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: День Победы — то время, когда даются обещания.





	День Победы

Школьный автокар поднялся со стоянки и направился к зданию Штаба Звёздного флота. Три с лишним часа лететь с окраин Парижа, чтобы отдать дань памяти погибшим в войне с клингонами. Прошло чуть более ста тридцати лет, прабабка Стэмины воевала на «Алтае», прадед — на «Дискавери». А сегодня она летит с классом туда, где хотела бы оказаться с семьёй.  
— Хай, Тэм!  
Рядом с размаху плюхнулся на сиденье однокласник Ковчич и выставил кулак для удара. Его огромная куртка тут же заняла все место между ними.  
— Доброе утро, Илья, — Стэмина ударила кулаком по кулаку парня.  
Илья разулыбался, откинул лезущую в глаза чёлку.  
— Не проснулась, — констатировал он. — Слышь, Тэм, я подал документы…  
Стэмина повернулась к нему и задрала бровь. Получалось не так эффектно, как у матери, но ей нравилось. Всё-таки она не копия мамы, в ней и от отца много. Например, такие же серые глаза, как у Ковчича.  
— Я подала ещё на той неделе.  
— О-о-о, и тут ты меня обошла! Куда? Командный?  
— Конечно.  
— У-у-у-у… кх-хпф… — подавился звуком Ковчич, получив крепкий тычок в бок.  
— Разговаривай нормально, как приличествует моему будущему Первому помощнику.  
— А с чего ты взяла… ну да.  
Стэмина задрала бровь снова. Она гадала, прилетит ли Барбара, вечно недовольная Бэйб, влюбленная во всё, что умеет хоть как-то двигаться и стрелять. Бэйб вчера прислала сообщение, что её уже приняли на инженерный. Стэмина не сомневалась ни в себе, ни в балаболе Илье: они поступят в Академию.  
Они будут служить на одном корабле. И неважно, кто в итоге станет капитаном, главное — вместе.  
  
В Париже шёл дождь. Климат планеты менялся, и лютые зимы начала двадцать четвёртого века сменились проливными дождями над Европой и Дальним Востоком Евразии. От дождя ныли все, а от жары в подмосковном Зеленограде, куда их возил к родственникам Ковчич, негде было спрятаться. Но Илья жару обожал, у Бэйб были бразильские корни, а Стэмину спасало полувулканское происхождение. Она облизнулась, украдкой взглянув на Ковчича: по той дикой жаре она совершила не один нелогичный поступок. Парень заметил её интерес и подмигнул. Стэмина предсказуемо задрала бровь, и Илья рассмеялся, снова утыкаясь в чтение «Требований к поступающим в Академию Звездного флота». Сама Стэмина этот файл знала уже наизусть.  
  
Бэйб ждала их у входа на Аллею Кораблей. У неё в руках алели гвоздики. Стэмина кинулась к подруге и крепко обняла её, жалея, что сквозь куртки нельзя прижаться ближе.  
— Как ты? Ковчич сильно надоедает? — прищурилась Бэйб.  
— Ни капли. Ты же знаешь, это он с виду оболтус, а на самом деле надежный, как скала.  
— Медведь медведем, — согласилась Бэйб.  
Девушки прыснули со смеху, глядя, как Илья топчется с ноги на ногу возле Клариссы Назаровны, их классной дамы.  
— Медведь с виду увалень, а очень опасен, быстро бегает и…  
— Тэ-эм, умоляю, я только-только сдала общую зоологию!  
— Зачем тебе зоология на инженерном? — прищурилась Стэмина.  
— Я допкурс беру, интересно же. Да и должен же кто-то из нас различать ещё и неразумных тварей на планетах. Разумными нас все пять лет пугать будут.  
— Барбара! — жёстко одернула ее Стэмина.  
Девушка посмотрела на подругу и зашипела.  
— Прости, Тэм, я не подумала, — замотала головой Барбара, отчего кудряшки каштановых волос тут же вырвались на свободу из туго завязанного хвоста.  
— Ты не подумала, а уже устроила дипломатический скандал, — выговорила Стэмина, чувствуя себя самой старшей среди своих друзей.  
Она приняла цветы у подошедшего Ковчича, не обращая внимания на ворчание Барбары, что ей в инженерном манеры не нужны.  
— Уже поссорились, — верно оценил диспозицию Илья. — Хай, Барб!   
Он сгрёб пискнувшую Барбару в охапку и, конечно же, помял её цветы. Покраснел, отобрал сломанные стебли и отдал ей свои гвоздики.  
— Идёмте, — кивнул он, — щас толкнут речь, а дальше мы сами.  
  
Стэмина не любила официальную часть празднования Дня Победы. Вместо того чтобы провести с семьёй день, когда официально объявили окончание той, первой, большой войны с клингонами, они едут к Штабу Флота и слушают усталых адмиралов, которым искренне не наплевать, но у них нет времени.  
  
Накануне праздника им в школу прислали официальную информацию о корабле, к памятнику которому они возложат цветы. В этот раз им достался «Дискавери», единственный в своём роде, прошедший войну, умевший мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве и сгинувший на границе исследованных миров, прикрывая собой отход основной массы флота. Федерация тогда эвакуировала Иставию и Играну, планеты-близнецы, так близко подошедшие друг к другу, что вот-вот разорвались бы под действием гравитации и приливных сил.  
  
— ...сегодня мы собрались здесь… — говорил усатый седой адмирал, носящий настолько неуставную стрижку, что Стэмина поняла, что от удивления раскрыла рот.  
— Адмирал Небейбатько, потомственный запорожский казак, — пояснил Илья. — Кстати, начинал в медицинском, его «Основы экстренной блокады феромонной интоксикации в полевых условиях» до сих пор считаются фундаментальным трудом. Почти пятьсот страниц!  
Стэмина закатила глаза: о медицине Ковчич мог говорить сутками напролёт и всегда просил затыкать его, если он увлекался. Так что она с чистой совестью ткнула его кулаком в бок.  
— …почтить память наших героев…   
На этой фразе Стэмина встала в очередь к постаменту. Кларисса Назаровна должна видеть и запомнить, что ты сделала всё «как надо, чтоб потом не было стыдно перед друзьями». Ничего, полгода осталось. Стэмина зябко поправила воротник и стряхнула капельки воды с помпона на шапке.  
Сто тридцать четыре имени. Весь экипаж. Стэмина коснулась пальцами медной фамилии. Овосекун, Тилли, Тайлер, Калбер, Поллард, Стамец…  
Над головами грохнули залпы. Раньше, рассказывал дед, залпов было по количеству лет, но сейчас оставили лишь десять. Достаточно, считал старик Риз, кому важно помнить, тому не нужна отдельная дата для этого.  
Джен Риз был отправлен в госпиталь с «Дискавери» и вернулся на службу незадолго до его исчезновения. Говард Риз, двоюродный дед Стэмины, никогда не видел своего отца.  
В семье Ризов и без залпов помнили историю той войны и шаткого мира после.  
Стэмина почувствовала, как Илья и Барбара обнимают её. Кларисса Назаровна неодобрительно посмотрела на них и отвернулась. Она не одобряла всё, до чего могла только дотянуться, но молча. Стэмину это устраивало.  
После минуты молчания грянул гимн Федерации. Стэмина шёпотом подпевала, Барбара и Илья слушали молча. Они дождались, когда одноклассники начнут расходиться, и напомнили классной, что вернутся самостоятельно, а письма их родителей у неё на почте. Кларисса Назаровна подтвердила и попросила быть осторожнее.  
Празднование заканчивалось, завтра будет парад, но эту часть они все точно пропустят. Возможно, в следующий раз соберутся вместе лишь на подготовительных занятиях в Академию.  
— Тэм, идём, не зависай, у нас Илья по этой части есть.  
Стэмина подчинилась, но напомнила, что говорить людям об их отличиях от большинства — недопустимо и невежливо. Сам Илья сделал вид, что не услышал. Лёгкое «расстройство аутического спектра» жить ему не мешало, поступить на службу — тоже. Бестактность Барб он считал милой, о чём тут же сказал. В который раз — не считал специально.  
Стэмина обернулась на памятник «Дискавери». Как бы там ни было, эту тайну она когда-нибудь раскроет.  
Или она не Стэмина Риз.


End file.
